dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Izaya VL Orihara-Heiwajima
Background Izaya VL Orihara-Heiwajima is an active member in the chats. He joined Dollars on August 1, 2010, after finding the dollars site through a post on deviantart. He uses the Yellow Icon while in the chatrooms. He is found either clad in his pajamas, or in a variation of the original Orihara Jacket. He prefers her jacket to have no fur along the bottom: more similar to Psyche's. He first joined DG in August, and had a rough time there. He met a lot of people, and made a few friends. However not everyone was kind. After the trolls got too bad, and the lag crashed his computer, he moved to BBS instead of trying to stay. From September to July, he was a member of BBS, and was happy there. On July 19, 2011, he quit BBS due to "all the bullshit" and the "asshole first gen's who don't deserve his respect", officially moving to a new chatroom which he keeps secret in hopes of not allowing trolls to invade. He loves the fact the new chat site has PMs, and can allow passwords to log into a room. He hopes to make new friends, and keep in touch with old friends. However, VL hasn't been able to go on Dollars as often do to school work, and tumblr. He first joined the chatrooms under a different name, but soon switched to "Izaya". There, he met Alice and Shizuo (LT) and founded a group amongst the three of them, which they called "The Purple Pimp Hats". His most common phrases include "Hello hello!~" when he first comes into a room, and saying "Hello there~" to new people. He also tends to use a tilde often, and will rage in all caps when pissed. He also uses the phrases "Ehh, nehh, and tch" when he's thinking or needs a filler word. He's very welcoming to newcomers if they aren't annoying. Surprisingly enough, he hates trolling, and only attempts it when he's extremely annoyed. VL draws often, and will regularly post pictures on his deviantart. Although, his dA has become that of a wasteland, since he's putting most of his time into his multiple tumblr accounts. He tries to get on livestream for those who wish to watch him, however that is rare. If he's not drawing, he's either really into the chat, or is playing pokemon soulsilver or white. If he's doing this, he is usually yelling at her DSi when things don't go right. He mainly complains about Zubats and Drowzee's, and will often talk about Pineapple, his sandshrew, or Shizu-chan, his gyrados. He's also currently obsessing over her Scolipede. He also loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and has forced convinced other members to watch various episodes and clips. He is often compared to fluttershy, mainly because they share the same personality. He is also currently geeking out over Homestuck, and will often quote the characters, and will START TYPING LIKE KARKAT, T3R3Z1, tAVROS, or GaMzEe. Currently, he has been on slight hiatus, with school work getting in the way. Being a freshman in college, and having to deal with Math specifically, he hardly has time to go on anymore. Plus, he has found himself on skype much more than MSN, and engages in group chats there. Although he makes sure she gets on for a moment, just to say hello to his friends and family. During the summer, he is much more active, especially during July, because he doesn't have to babysit his cousins. He is notorious for typos, rushing to do things, and taking on too many commissions and requests at once; which often tend to expand and turn into a giant project. Birth of VL The nickname didn't just come out of nowhere. It all started when VL learned about CB a few days after first joining DG. Most of the chatroom "hated" VL for using the name "Izaya", and he was constantly trolled, banned and yelled at for it. He only felt safe when in a room with the other PPH members, where he had others to stand up for him. Eventually, a few nice regulars came and accepted VL for who he was. They gave her many nicknames to differentiate him from CB. However, the name that stuck was given to her from LT. VL stood for "Virgin Lips", since VL has never been kissed before in his real life; he has kissed many people via chat though. Over time, everyone learned of this, and he was known as VL Izaya. The name eventually grew on him, and he thinks it suits him well, despite the embarrassing context. When going into chat rooms, he had to log in as "Izaya-VL" so people would know who he was. After his move to BBS, he learned that he was the first and only Izaya on those chats. He dropped the VL from his name when logging on, but still referred to himself as VL, and told everyone to call him that. Recently, trolls on BBS have invaded, and have been claiming to be him. He has tracked them down, and got rid of the problem. However, BBS has become a real "shit hole" in his eyes, mainly with the flood of ignorant newbies due to Adult Swim airing Durarara. With them being rude to the regulars and not following general chat rule, and with the "first gens" being unable to solve the problem, he moved to a new site. He was welcomed easily, and hopes to make a new circle of friends there. However, after a very long hiatus, most of his friends had gone back to BBS for the larger rooms, and has found himself alone on the new site. He feels like a newbie, which is a nostalgic, and not an entirely good feeling. Nicknames He has gained many nicknames in the time he has been a part of dollars, and he responds to them all. *VL/Virgin Lips: Gained this nickname from LT. After he told the PPH that he has never kissed anyone in real life, let alone gone on a date with anyone, he joked about having Virgin Lips. He never thought it would stick, but it did. At first, he regretted ever coming up with the term. However, he has grown used to it, and now thinks it suits her very well. This is the nickname 99% of the chats call him, and the one he uses to separate himself from other Izaya's on other sites, like facebook, tumblr, and twitter. *Nizzy: Although many others called him the "Nice Izaya!" on DG long before he adopted the name VL, it was PinkIzaya who gave him this nickname. After meeting Pinku, who came to the conclusion that he "Liked the second Izaya: he's nice!", both decided that "Nizzy" was a good way to know which Izaya he was. It didn't stick, but Pinku still calls him this. It's a combination of "Nice" and "Izaya". *Oreo: This nickname was thrown at VL during the "Phone Incident". He was fed many oreos by LT to help him calm down after a slight mental breakdown and extreme stress. *Crayon: Gained this nickname from LT. Starting as an insult against the informant, it eventually stuck as a nickname; although rarely used. After being asked personal questions and refusing to answer, LT claimed that he had a "crayon sized dick", however most claim it is only half a crayon. He still denies it, and says his dick is "a decent size". *Iza: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, and third in command, Ryu. *Izzy-chan: Gained this nickname from ex-PPH member, Eyvin. *Flea: Gained this nickname from LT, for obvious reasons. *Izaraptor: Origins of this nickname unknown. One day, the members of PPH just seemed to turn into dinosaurs, and Izaya became the Izaraptor. *Wiggle: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, Colorless. Izaya always wiggles around in his seat when he's excited or happy. Colorless thought it was cute and now calls him Wiggle. * Mother Izaya: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH member, and third in command, Ryu for being too motherly. He is constantly telling others to go to bed when they are tired, and is known for tucking them in and forcing them to sleep. Also known for worrying about his friends too much and is constantly hoping that they feel better. *Mommyzaya: Gained this nickname from fellow PPH members, Sunako and Shinra. Also gained this nickname from being too motherly to PPH members and for having 15 adopted children, and for having 17 "awkward silence babies" with LT. Note: The awkward silence babies are a complete joke. *Dizzy Izzy (Dizz): Gained this nickname from Anima. Talked with her earlier, and soon became friends. *She named him this after confusing him with CB, and decided to name him Dizz, for him spinning so much. *Sweet Lips: Gained this nickname from Takkun. After learning the origin of VL, he decided that "Sweet Lips" was the best nickname ever. VL doesn't really mind, he actually kinda likes it. It makes him giggle like the manly man he is. Howver, VL just recently learned that it was not the nickname that spawned Sweet Lips. "Only such sweet lips could make me smile so much" was what Takkun had told him when VL asked about the origin. *Water Flea: LT's new nickname for Izaya. An addition to the normal "Flea", "Water Flea" is based off of a *new anime that the two fell in love with called "Working!!" where one character labels another as a water flea. Izaya gets a kick out of it, and it's one of his favorite nicknames. *Uzaya: Gained this nickname after meeting Saika, and roleplaying with her a bit. At first, she hated Shizaya and the thought of it, but somehow after roleplaying (mainly watching Kida and Mikado roleplaying) Izaya somehow made her sorta of "like?" shizaya. He's still confused as to how this happened, but as time passed, he was nicknamed "Uzaya" for simply being annoying while in character. Now, Saika goes by Shizuo, or Heiwa-san when LT is in the same chat room, since both Shizuo's use the same icon. Purple Pimp Hats VL was originally the Second in Command, but has now taken the role of First in Command. He is usually the host of the chatrooms their group meets in, and controls the BanHammer. He followed the orders of Alice, whom he called "Boss", and will follow most commands from LT. He is known for banning people from the chatrooms if LT requests it. He was immediately welcomed into the community, and turned 17 the next day. Being the eldest of the PPH (at the time), He found that it was his job to create their very own facebook fanpage and deviantart page. He was working coming up with profiles for other PPH members, however this has been stalled with the steady decline in the PPH. He plans on redrawing every profile, but the thought makes his head spin. Unfortunatly, much to his dismay, the PPH is slowly dying away. He longs for the PPH to stay alive, so that friends can stay in touch. When Boss quit, he readily took on the role of First in Command, and appointed Kei-chan as the new Fourth. However, a week later, Boss returned, but has not taken any role. He will forever be remembered as the "whore" of PPH, despite his famous nickname, for being flirtatious and dirty with other members; even thought it's obvious he only wants LT. This has caused many pairings within PPH, mainly Shizaya, Izayu, Izalice, and Izakei. However, he has broken his whoreish past, settled down, got married, and is now staying faithful. Relationships *Alice: His Boss and leader. When she was the First in Command, he followed her every command as a faithful right hand man. He is very playful with Alice, and is constantly pinning her down and tackling her when she jumps on his couch or on his bed. He fusses over her if she is ever hurt and is borderline over protective at times. Strangley enough, the two are always battling each other, him wielding his flick blade, and her: meat cleaver. They never try to kill each other or hurt each other too much, but they do love competition. She is notorious for causing trouble, and has drugged him with various drugs on numerous occasions. People teased him and Alice, saying that they are a couple, but both laugh at the thought. They have agreed if that ever happened, it would be known as "Izalice". However, their relationship is more of a brother and sister type of bond. Although their relationship has grown rocky over the past few months. She has complained about him "ruining the family" and had abandoned him for a short time, until she came back. They talk from time to time, but he feels that their relationship will never be repaired. *Dante: Despite the fact that Dante is essentially the other "form" of Alice, he isn't so faithful to listen to his commands. He is stronger and exceedingly more evil than Boss. VL prefers Alice over Dante, but is friendly toward him to a degree. However, they will get into violent battles with the intent on killing each other. The only reason why VL gives up in the end, is because he doesn't want to lose Boss. *Ryu: One of his best friends. Always goes to her for random things and always finds himself laughing at the things she will post. Looks up to her like an older sister, and will often ask her for advice. She is straight forward and will help him with his problems when he asks. He is constantly making sure she goes to bed at a decent time, along with LT, and finds himself trying to keep her calm when trolls come into the room, knowing she will get extreme stress headaches. Draws most of his pictures thanks to her, and never has a dull moment with her. The two have "Battle Royale"'s often, and nearly kill each other in the process. Because of these battles, he calls her "Mrs. Smith" and "Van Goh". Mrs. Smirth, due to them loving the movie, and finding their relationship very similar to the couple, and Van Goh for the fact he once cut her ear off. This nickname effectively pissed her off and made her fight harder. Both have died due to these battles. Ryu has won two, while VL has won one. After these deadly battles, they are usually found cuddling and being friendly afterwards. This causes people to beleive that the two like each other, and the term "Izayu" was born. Both know this would never actually happen, but they love the idea of it, and constantly flirt and mess with each other, just for kicks. In fact, the two had schemed a mock-wedding in order to get VL and LT married. The two constantly text each other and send pictures to each other throughout the day as they work. Sadly, the two don't talk often anymore, because of school and the lack of going onto the chats. However, when they do talk, it's a party all over again. He loves watching movies with her, and finds it hilarious that she has befriended his mom after they started saying quotes from "Pretty Women". *Kei: The two instantly became good friends. They met by chance, when VL was hosting a room, and she was his first visitor. One of the first things he remembers is asking her what he should draw, which she replied "jellyfish". From that moment on, they have been talking all the time on the chatrooms and are much closer. The two constantly flirt with each other, and write smutty stories to each other. Mainly, she tells him to draw a crack pairing, which she then writes a story about what he drew. Izaya doesn't mind, he finds it fun. He can't help but love this girl, for many reasons that would take too long to explain. To put it simply, he can trust her with almost anything, and he has found lots of comfort within her, because he is certain she will help him through his problems. He eventually adopted Kei as one of his own children, and is very over protective of her. Although he doesn't go onto Dollars as much anymore, he still talks to her regularly over Skype or tumblr. *Eyvin, Maniac, and Ennuye: Three close friends to VL in real life. VL was the one who originally brought Eyvin to Dollars, and was happy they could spend time on there. This usually meant they would sit in the same room, on opposite side of the bed, and would be on DG at the same time. Soon, Eyvin's sister, Maniac, joined Dollars and would hop in on these strange encounters. VL's friend Ennuye once came into the basement to find the three all on the same site talking to each other, and found it rather absurd that they didn't just talk to each other since they were in the same room. however, he convinced Ennuye to join in, although she only came on twice. Ennuye is a lurker, and doesn't talk much, so she sees no reason to join in. VL was sad when Eyvin decided to retire from PPH, and still wishes he was a part of it from time to time. The four of them have grown apart, but still talk from time to time. *Takkun: At first, these two didn't get along, and they really disliked each other. Takkun called VL an "imposter" and VL just disliked Takkun for it. However, whenever Takkun would come into the same room as Izaya, VL would swallow back his pride and would be kind and polite to him. Suddenly one day, Takkun didn't call him an imposter, and accepted him as another "Izaya" on the chat. The two becames friends easily after they got past their differences and now talk to each other on MSN all the time, and are always showing each other their drawings. Takkun always calls Izaya "sweet Lips", but also calls him "Beautiful Lips", "Gorgeous Lips", "Twitchy Lips" etc etc. The list never ends, because every time he compliments VL and get's him flustered, he always thinks of a new pet name. Izaya really doesn't mind. He's flattered from all the attention and secretly enjoys it. For the longest time, he didn't know what to call his new friend, but the two agreed on "Ace". VL still surprises Takkun when he calls him Ace, because Takkun had forgotten about that detail. The two hardly ever talk together on skype, but they both agree that once they get over their shyness, their chats can be the best thing ever. Though some miracle, both overcame their shyness, and they spend hours talking about stupid things like "Sara Bareilles the Dragon: Cinnamon Bastards Rage". It was magic. *Shinra: A great friend of his in the chatrooms. Although Shinra is constantly thinking up terrible pranks and experiments on Izaya, he really enjoys his company. He still wants to get back at Shinra for drugging him with ecstacy, but feels like he can't because Shinra is the one who saved his life when Shizuo nearly killed him from rage and anger at Shinra. Although they live on opposite sides of the world, they still manage to talk to each other and meet up in the chatrooms to create more crack filled roleplays that will most like involve Shizaya or near death experiences. VL happily adopted Shinra as his first son, back in august. He lovlingly gave Shinra the name "Unwanted Child", and will scream that in all caps when he sees him, which is rare. VL deeply misses Shinra, and hopes that they soon find a way past the extremely different time zones, and talk again. *Psyche: VL and Psyche met on the chats, and instantly became very close friends. After much begging to LT, VL adopted Psyche as his son. VL is proud to say that Shizuo now accepts Psyche as his son, although he says he doesn't, and also talks to him regularly. VL is very protective of Psyche. Strangely enough, even outside of the chats, the two are very similar. They are both shy, skiddish, and easily feel guilty over things. Together, he and Psyche will spend a lot of time on MSN, even if they aren't saying anything. The two also bond over My Little Pony. It's their favorite thing ever. Although, Psyche has been around his older brother, Zaya, for too long, and has developed a strange love complex for him. This has caused him to become very sneaky and deceptive, and he will prank and tease VL. The thing he loves to tease VL about most is his height, although Psyche is only two inches taller than VL. *Zaya: A very good friend of VL. Also an Izaya, although he uses the kanji name on the chats. They talk often on MSN and have a "grand 'ol time". They usually spend most of their time in a group MSN chat with Psyche. Somehow, he became VL's son when he took on the role of being Psyche's older brother. He constantly is fighting with his little brother, and is always teasing VL for how short he is. This teasing and fighting leads to VL having to grab their ears and pull them away until they promise to not cause too much trouble. If not, VL will threaten to take their jackets away. Being on of VL's closer friends, VL can talk to Zaya about pretty much anything, and is always worrying about Zaya's well being. He is very protective of him, and wants Zaya to be happy. Sadly, Zaya had family issues come up, and was no longer able to talk to VL. This upset VL very much, mainly because their last conversation wasn't really the best. However, Psyche had been claiming that Zaya was back, and had given evidence of talking to Zaya. Although VL doesn't show it, it hurt him badly, but had accepted the fact that one of his close friends blocked him on MSN. However, Psyche soon claimed that Zaya was on the Dollars, and VL curiously joined in. Reluctant to believe it at first, it was soon confirmed that it was Zaya, and the two talked again for the first time in over half a year. He wanted to be angry at the other informant, but was unable to. Zaya hasn't logged back on since then, but at least VL has closure. *Shizuo(LT): His lover and best friend. LT is the two letter nickname given to Shizuo, due to his account name "Loonytwin". Although LT, affectionately called "Shizu-chan", "Jackass", and "Dear", denied ever loving him in the beginning, both cannot deny that they have strong feelings for each other. VL would constantly flirt and play coy with LT, hoping to get a reaction or a confession, but usually failed. He is often surprised and flustered when LT openly admits it, and usually screencaps it to post on the PPH facebook page. Often flaunts their relationship to others, via "The Shoebox", where explicit pictures and videos of them are kept. LT has yet to find this shoebox that tends to appear out of nowhere. Due to VL being a whore and being blackmailed about having sexual relations with Mika (an OC), LT dumped Izaya and the two had officially "broken up". It took VL a long time to win LT's trust and love back, but he eventually was able to after begging, staying faithful, and even selling himself as a slave for LT's bidding (which LT didn't accept). The two got married on January, 29th, 2011, and have adopted many children, mainly because VL does it behind LT's back. Best friends in real life via Skype and MSN, the two will roleplay hard Shizaya for those who beg for it. The two constantly talk on MSN, even when they are in the chatrooms together. The two often find themselves falling into small roleplays in the chatrooms or on MSN. Izaya considers LT to be one of his best friends and constantly buys gifts for LT. VL can't help but feel the need to spoil LT with drawings, gifts, and the like. He is very grateful that LT helps him during states of panic and really can't thank him enough for sticking by his side. The two plan on meeting each other when LT flies to Michigan to stay with VL for the week of Christmas. Bloodline Family: VL's family has grown extensively over the past few months. Due to his need to be motherly toward almost everyone in the chat, VL has adopted many people, although LT doesn't want anymore. As you can see, due to this need for family, there is quite a bit of...incest and...awkward marriages. As crazy as it seems, it's a loving and happy family. The children's Godmother is Humanlove. Ryu is listed as a "divorcee", due to their plot for the fake wedding. Children (Shitlings): At first, the two did not have any children. But soon, the "silence babies" were born, due to the lack of any talking in the chats whatsoever. Damian, Becca, Quin, Reficul, Tobias, Shizu Jr., Iza-chan, Alejandro, Guuuuuuuuurl, Bon'Qui'Qui, V'Lanta'la'mana'ma'nisha, Devyn, Mukuro, Shamalamahamadingdong, Bob Marley, Hooplah, Zim, Hibari, Tyrone, and Lulu were the names of their children. However, they have adopted actual children since then; they are shown in the family tree to the right. Roleplay (VLT Relationship Growth) 'The First Roleplay: "Wedding Crashers"' VL and LT obviously didn't get along from the start. They constantly fought, and berated each other, and were always trying to get at each others throats. However, when the PPH were invited to a wedding reception, LT was hired as a bartender and body guard. VL wasn't invited, and crashed for his own amusement. LT noticed VL and dragged him away, throwing him into a nearby storage closet to yell at him, and possibly kill him. However, VL started flirting in his dangerously cunning way. But the flirting actually started to work, and LT and VL started getting closer, and were soon finding themselves in a very compromising situation: one where their actions could eventually lead to something much more graphic. Hiding in the air ducts at the time were other PPH members: Boss, Ryu, Humanlove, Silenthero, and Usagi. they were recording the steamy event, amazed that VL and LT were actually gonna get it on. However, Anri had stumbled on them, and broke up the tension, where VL just left. Although, he was now infatuated with the blonde. This roleplay was adapted into a fanfiction titled "Wedding Crashers" on VL's fanfiction. 'The Oreo Incident' After the wedding, VL and LT were getting closer. Although not entirely friendly, their deadly threats were more or less empty. LT finally showed some affection for the brunette when the power cut out, and VL was left unable to contact the chat. Suddenly under pressure and stress, VL sunk into a mental break down, and went onto his cell (which didn't have data at the time), and logged onto Dollars. Shaking and nearly crying from the ordeal, he struggled to keep up with the fast moving chat. He read that LT was visibly worried for VL, and VL clung to the blonde as he tried to calm down. Using oreos as his secret weapon, LT held onto VL and fed him the cookies until he calmed down. 'Under the Influence' There have multiple accounts where drugs have played a role in their developing relationship. Some of the many accounts was when VL had slipped a truth serum into LT's drink. This left him weak and unable to tell a lie. Just as VL was going to learn the truth about LT's feeling toward him, the power cut out, and the Oreo Incident took place. Soon after, VL was back to his old ways, and had asked Eyvin to assist him. Eyvin had slipped 8.7 into LT's milk - an aphrodisiac which also gave feline appendages. He also mixed in a truth serum. Altough VL denied any involvement, he still managed to get information from the blonde. Shinra and Boss also injected the two conflicting lovers with an aphrodisiac when the PPh visited a hot spring. To put it simply, R-rated shit went down, and neither could truly deny they hated it. 'VL's Flings' With LT and VL starting a relationship, and getting closer, LT had to leave on a trip. With LT gone, and VL going through withdrawals, he flirted a lot more, and got close to other members of Dollars. This is when the theories of crack relationship's started. The three main pairings were Ryu and VL, Boss and VL, and Kei and VL. However, months after LT's return, Chrome and Kanra also got extremely close to VL. VL was often foun fooling around with Chrome, usually making out. However, he denied ever wanting to go much farther than that. He did, after all, have strong feelings for the blonde. This is when Mika (OC) came in. An informant as well, and far more evil that Izaya, he claimed that he had evidence of LT cheating. This upset VL deeply, and Mika was able to get close to VL. The two engaged in heavy kissing and touching, but VL rejected anything else. This was enough for Mika to use to manipulate his relationship. Mika informed LT of his fling, although he stretched the truth to say they had gone much further than that. VL denied going any farther, but couldn't deny the truth. VL learned that LT never cheated, and the two broke up. 'Chrome and Kanra' During VL's open status, Chrome and Kanra got closer to give VL more harm, so to speak. They ignored his personal privacy, and often molested and groped him. The most prominent act, was when they stripped VL of his shirt, pinned him down, and proceeded to give him nipple piercings without any anesthesia. Of course, when he wanted them removed, they removed them as painfully as possible. VL is now terrified of piercings. 'The 'Fake' Proposal: "Diamonds"' After months of begging and trying to win LT back, he succeeded and wanted to prove that he would keep his promise in staying faithful. After attending his first wedding ever on the Dollars, he was inspired to get married to LT. With the help of other eager PPH members, he had convinced LT to "jokingly propose" to him over MSN. "Just to see what it would feel like." VL, of course, thought that it was wonderful, and wanted it to be real. So, he continued to pester him for a wedding. When Shizuo continued to deny, VL came up with an evil scheme, with the help of his good friend, Ryu. The proposal over MSN was adapted into a fanfiction titled "Diamonds", which is found on VL's fanfiction. This is also the basis of a new AU that LT and VL write together, that is based heavily on VL and LT's actual relationship, and what possible events may happen in the future. 'Madness at the Chapel' Ryu proposed to VL in a joking way that night in the chats; yet over Skype, they were busily creating a master plan to get LT to marry VL. The plan was simple: get married to Ryu, have LT be the best man, and hope that LT acted his normal, brash self. After a week of planning and getting ready, the day had finally come! Many attended the wedding, filling the room completely. Both VL and Ryu were nervous, depsite it being a complete hoax. It was, afterall, their wedding. However, they had a plan to get a divorce a month later is LT didn't act like how VL predicted. Men wore purple, while the women wore red. VL, clad in his yellow, and Ryu in pink, stood at the alter with The best man, LT, the maid of honor, Kei, the ring bearer, Maid, and the flower girl, X. AcaelusT was the priest. As predicted, LT was complaining the entire time. When the vows were finally, and awkwardly, given, Acaelus asked is anyone believed VL and Ryu couldn't be married. On cue, LT's temper finally burst, and he immediately screamed about how this wedding shouldn't exist. This enraged the room, but VL and Ryu seemed oddly at ease. With VL pestering him, asking him questions of "why not?" over and over, LT finally said it was because he was in love with VL. Much to everyone's surprise, Ryu and VL were elated! They quickly changed LT into a nice tux, and got Ryu into a bridesmaid outfit. LT and VL then got married, both very happy at the outcome; although LT was extremely confused for most of the time, completely dumbstruck by the rapid change in events. The newlyweds skipped out of their wedding reception, and spent their honeymoon in a separate room for themselves.